1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to garments and methods of manufacturing garments. More particularly, the present invention is related to garments having laser curable polymers and methods of making such garments.
2. Description of Related Art
Polymers, such as polypropylene elastomers and liquid silicone rubbers (LSR's), have found a wide-variety of uses in the garment industry. For example, polymers have been used in the manufacture of hosiery, such as socks and stockings, to aid in maintaining the hosiery in a desired position. In this use, the polymer can increase friction between the garment and the skin of the wearer.
A liquid form of the polymer can be applied to the garment in a desired location and a desired amount, and then converted to an elastomeric (e.g., rubbery) state by vulcanization or curing. For example, LSR can be vulcanized at high temperatures, in the presence of organic-peroxide curing agents.
It has been common to use convection heat to cure the polymer on the garment. However, convection heating can cause undesired effects. Convection heating can add time and expense to the manufacturing process. For example, the use of convection heat to cure LSR's can-take over thirty (30) seconds at a temperature of over 150 degrees Celsius. In addition, convection heating requires that the entire garment be exposed to the heat condition, which can cause deleterious effects in the garment. Further, all areas or regions of the garment are cured to the same degree in such convection curing processes.
There is a continuing desire for lower cost, higher quality garments. Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for garments and methods of forming such garments that avoid one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.